qfgd20pffandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons Tags
Quick Reference to Weapons with Special Qualities +2 bonus to Disarm When this weapon is used in conjunction with a Disarm attempt, you get a +2 bonus. *Partisan *Whip +2 bonus vs. Disarm When this weapon is the target of a Disarm attempt, your CMD gets a +2 bonus. *Gauntlet *Spiked Gauntlet *Main Gauche *Smallsword *Rapier *Sabre -2 penalty vs. Disarm When this weapon is the target of a Disarm attempt, your CMD gets a -2 penalty. *Foresword Brace You may use this weapon to ready an action to attack a charging creature and end their charge. *Shortspear *Longspear *Halberd *Pike *Ranseur Double Weapon This weapon has a striking surface on either end of it. Using both ends incurs the same penalties as two-weapon fighting, and the same two-weapon fighting feats apply to lessening these penalties. *Quarterstaff Finesse When this weapon is used with Weapon Finesse, the weapon may be used applying your Dexterity modifier to your attack bonus instead of your Strength modifier even though they are one-handed weapons instead of light weapons. *Rapier *Smallsword *Whip Polearm Polearm is a classification of weapons that have a long haft. This label is used in conjunction with certain abilities and feats to identify the class of weapon being referred to. *Longspear *Bardiche *Glaive *Guisarme *Halberd *Lance *Partisan *Pike *Pole Hammer Reach A reach weapon threatens squares at their set range instead of the creature's adjacent 5' squares. *Longspear (10') *Bardiche (10') *Glaive (10') *Guisarme (10') *Lance (10') *Partisan (10') *Pike (15') *Pole Hammer (10') *Whip (15') Skirmish (see the Brigand class) These weapons are labeled to be used with the Brigand's Skirmish ability. *Javelin (at range) *Shortspear *Longspear *Halberd *Lance *Partisan *Shortbow *Horsebow Subdual (see Weapons Tags) These weapons deal nonlethal damage. *Sap *Dussack *Whip *Bolo Thrown Range A weapon with a declared thrown range are considered throwing weapons and do not incur a -4 penalty for being thrown (as if it were an improvised weapon). *Dagger (5') *Throwing Dagger (10') *Hammer (10') *Javelin (15') *Shortspear (10') *Throwing Axe (10') *Dart (15') *Stone (10') *Bolo (10') *Net (10' max) Trip These weapons may be used in conjunction with a Trip attempt. You do not need a weapon with the Trip label to perform a Trip attempt; however, if you use a Trip weapon to attempt a Trip and fail your attempt, you may choose to let go of the weapon rather than have your opponent gain their free Trip attempt. *Sickle *Horseman's Pick *Flail *Heavy Flail *Bolo Weapons Tags Tag Description 1 +2 bonus on Sleight of Hand checks to conceal this weapon. - Dagger, Throwing Dagger, Finishing Dagger 2 +1d6 damage when used with Sneak Attack. This does not add additional Sneak Attack die. - Finishing Dagger, Specialized Dagger 3 When used for a Coup de Grace, the weapon's Critical multiplier gets a +1 bonus (such that an x2 becomes an x3, and an x3 becomes an x4). - Finishing Dagger, Bardiche, Executioner's Sword 4 Subdual; deals damage as nonlethal damage to Health, plus one damage to Stamina. - Sap, Dussack, Whip, Bolo 5 This weapon is built with a bill If it is not a polearm, this weapon may be used to change a successful attack against an opponent with a shield into an opposed Strength check; winning this check will remove that character's shield bonus to AC until their next turn. If it is a polearm, this weapon may be used to make a Touch attack vs. a mounted opponent. If successful, it can then be used to make a CMB check vs. the opponent's CMD or, optionally, their Ride skill; if they fail, they are pulled from their mount and land prone. - Sickle, Horseman's Pick, Bearded Axe, Guisarme, Halberd 6 -4 penalty to use as a melee weapon. - Javelin 7 Can only be used to make one single attack on a full attack or charge regardless of the wielder's feats or Base Attack Bonus. - Heavy Pick, Executioner's Sword 8 When a rapier, smallsword, or main gauche is used paired with another in this set of weapons (so, for instance, a rapier and a main gauche, but NOT a rapier and another rapier), and the character using this combination has the Two-Weapon Defense feat, the shield bonus to AC from this feat increases to +2. - Rapier, Smallsword, Main Gauche 9 When this weapon is the subject of Weapon Focus, it gains an additional +1 attack bonus. - Flail, Foresword, Heavy Flail 10 When this weapon is the subject of an Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat, it is treated as a One-Handed weapon instead of a Two-Handed weapon. - Bastard Sword, Maul 11 On opponents susceptible to critical hits, this weapon causes bleeding wounds that deal 1 damage per round for 1d4 rounds; these wounds are not cumulative, and may be closed by a DC 15 Heal check or any spell that recovers the subject's Health. - Flamberge 12(n) This weapon deals an additional +nd6 damage on a mounted charge. - Longspear (1), Lance (2), Partisan (1) 13 This weapon cannot be used while mounted or while charging. - Pike, Heavy Pick, Executioner's Sword 14 Ranged Touch to Entangle (-2 to attacks, -4 to Dexterity, 1/2 move speed, can't run or charge). By holding the attached rope, the thrower can keep the opponent within 10' (opposed STrength checks). To remove, Escape Artist vs. DC 20 or a Strength check vs. DC 25. Throwing an unfolded net has a -4 attack penalty. Folding a net takes 2 rounds (or 4 if not proficient). - Net 15 When proficient with this weapon and used while in motion, whether mounted or not, the penalty due to the current mode of movement of the user, regardless of the type of movement, is halved. - Horsebow 16(n) When this weapon is the subject of an Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat, it ignores up to n points of Damage Reduction. - Finishing Dagger (1), Flanged Mace (1), Pole Hammer (1), Horseman's Pick (2), Heavy Pick (2) Category:Equipment Category:Weapon